Choice and Change
by Kestrez
Summary: Jaikel just stole two firelizard eggs, that's all! Well, that action is going to change his life forever. From becoming a candidate for Skyfire Weyr to meeting a few new friends, what else is in this exdrudge's future? Complete!
1. Secret Plans

Disclaimer- I don't own Pern, blahblahblah, you should all know the drill. I only own this plot and the original people and places. There ya go.

Author's Note - whoosh Please comment! I take flames as well as praise, it's the readers that inspire me to write more. lol. I'll reply to a few comments at the beginning of every chapter after this. Read and enjoy!

**Chapter One - Secret Plans**

It was while everyone else was still in the Dining Cavern when sixteen Turn old Jaikel snuck out one of the back doors of the kitchens. Gray eyes seemed to darken as they adjusted to the little light available. Turning a corner, he crouched behind a group of sacks filled with fruit as another drudge ran by. Yes, Jaikel himself was a drudge, but he shouldn't have been. He ran a hand through messy blond hair as yet another person passed by.

His mother had been a drudge at Katno Hold, that was true. But rumor had it that his father was a brownrider at the nearby Skyfire Weyr. Now, Jaikel's mother was dead, killed when an angry man had broken her neck. This had left Jaikel an orphan for the past six sevendays. Thankfully, he had always been good at sneaking around and turning 'invisible'.

Right now, everyone else was probably listening to the Hold's Harper as he began the entertainment for the night. Entertainment that wouldn't exist, had it not been for the Searchriders that had come that afternoon. Apparently they had decided to stay the night, just in case any returning folks should be Searched.

Jaikel had been in the kitchens when the shouts had started. Two dragonriders had come. It wasn't unusual for them to visit, but this time it was on Search. Naturally, Jaikel had wanted the chance to see the dragons, and perhaps dare to see if he was worthy of standing as a candidate. Unfortunately for him, he was still considered a drudge, so he had been kept inside with the others. In retaliation, his keen mind had come up with a plan: sneak out later that evening to see the dragons himself.

It got better. The riders had brought a clutch of firelizard eggs. Jaikel wasn't going to let that pass him up. He'd seen several flitters over the past Turns as they became more popular among the Lady and Lord Holders, and he wanted one; his own miniature dragon. Better yet, they were due to Hatch the next day. Perfect.

As the second unidentified person faded away from view, Jaikel once more started back down the hallway. He'd been able to see where the firelizard eggs were being kept. One good thing about being a drudge, he had just walked in claiming to have been told to start the fire burning to keep them warm. Of course, the real drudge that had been told to do so probably had gotten yelled at for lying. Smiling slightly, Jaikel ran down the rest of the hall, stopping in front of the last door. Opening it a crack, he peered inside to see if anyone else was there. All clear. Nerves on end and reflexes ready to react to the slightest sound, he walked in, shutting the door behind him.

It was a small room, the only furnishings being a few chairs that sat in a corner near the burning fire. Normally it was probably just a meeting place for those that didn't want to be eavesdropped on. And there they were! Jaikel rushed over to the hearth, where at least eighteen small eggs were laid out and surrounded by sand to supply extra warmth. Each egg seemed to be different in shade and size. Fingering the small pouch that hung at his belt, Jaikel looked over each one.

One caught his eye almost right away. It was in fact one of the largest one's, almost a dark tan in color.

Noise from outside. He paused, listening to anything that came from outside the door. There it was again, more than one voice, getting closer with each passing moment.

"Shards." He whispered. Reflexes reacting, he gently tucked the chosen egg into the pouch and pushed the sand in also as an afterthought. Looking around the room, he ran into the far corner. The fire was the only light in the room, no glows for some reason, thank Faranth. Hopefully the lack of light would save him.

The door opened to reveal a man he had never seen before and a fellow drudge. Jaikel narrowed his eyes, trying to decide how obvious the one missing egg was. It had been near the end...would his luck hold out?

"They look okay." The man said simply, his deep voice carrying across the room. "I don't want anyone in here after us, you hear?" He added, turning eyes on the drudge beside him. The drudge nodded, looking around the room with nervous eyes. Turning, the man strode out the room, the drudge following at his heels.

Jaikel stepped out of the shadows, thinking. Was that one of the riders? Must have been, for he knew everyone at the Hold by sight if not by name. Feeling the pouch, he noticed that he could fit another egg in, one of the smaller ones.

Well, the man did say that no one else would get in until they Hatched. A smirk forming on his lips, Jaikel once more glanced over the assorted eggs. There, one of the smallest this time, cream-colored shell.

A minute later he was out in the hall, practically running, though he made sure that the eggs didn't run into each other.

He slowed his pace as he neared the Dining Cavern, listening to the Harper as he sang The March of The Wings, Jaikel's favorite. Stopping outside the door, he smiled to himself; how appropriate.

"Jaikel, what are you doing?" A commanding, high-pitched voice suddenly said from behind him.

Putting on a stature of confusion, he turned, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry?"

Great, it was the Headwoman's assistant, Siara. She stood before him; hands on hips and blue eyes glaring.

"Don't just stand there; I want you to change the glows. Since you aren't in there with the rest of 'em." She snapped.

"Yes, ma'am, right away." Jaikel nodded, and then proceeded to shuffle down the opposite way as fast as he could.

He didn't stop until he turned a corner, then he let out a sighed. Lucky for him, Siara was never good at catching details, such as the small, full pouch at his waist. Not to mention that she always had favored him over the other drudges, probably due to his true heritage.

As for changing the glows, that would be done later. Who cared if he got in trouble? Taking a deep breath and making sure that the pouch was still warm, Jaikel headed to one place he wouldn't be bothered at, one of the old empty spare bedrooms.

It ended up being pitch black inside, a good sign that no one had used it in a while. Taking a chance, Jaikel started up a very small fire in the hearth. The wood was old, and it took a while, but soon he had enough heat to keep the eggs warm.

Sitting against the wall an hour later, Jaikel started to wonder what time it was. No one would notice if he disappeared for the night, he did it often enough anyways. A grin formed on his lips. He had taken quite the chance by taking two eggs, not to mention one of the largest ones there.

Bending over, he laid a finger on each egg, feeling how hard it was. Excitement shot through him, they were rock-hard, a good sign that they'd Hatch very soon. He had borrowed enough hides on dragons and firelizards to know that. His mother had taught him how to read when he was around ten. He might not be the best, but he caught the main ideas.

He sighed, remembering his goal to see the dragons, but with the eggs so close to Hatching he would have to wait until morning. Hopefully the riders wouldn't leave right away.

Another thought crept from the back of his mind. Meat. Jumping up, he ran out the door. How could he have forgotten? He couldn't not have anything for the little flitters to eat when they Hatched! How shallow of him to have almost forgotten!

Returning an hour later, he was relieved to find the eggs undisturbed. Siara had found him sneaking around again, and had made him set up two guest-rooms for the riders by himself. However, he had managed to fill a small bowl with raw scraps from the kitchen on his way back.

The drudge sat on the floor once more, eyes trying to stay open. He'd been so active that night that he had forgotten how tired he really was. He sat for another hour, thoughts of flits and dragons darting through his head, before he fell asleep.


	2. Surprises

Author's Note - Three reviews, that's a start! haha. Please continue to review, when I see fourteen hits I want reviews people! Thanks for reading, and of course the reviews.

Firelizard lover: I happen to be a firelizard lover also. On my roleplaying sites I always have at leastone character with one!

dragonsrgorgeous07: I will, as you know buddy! Keep reading!

VoodooWeasel: Yay! I'm happy you liked it. Hopefully I won't lose my touch or something as this continues. And after I looked over the chapter I noticed that I did start with actions a lot. Hopefully this one's better. hehe.

**Chapter Two - Surprises**

A good four candlemarks later, the drudge opened his eyes, at first forgetting where he was. Yawning, Jaikel sat up from where he had ended up laying on the floor. Shards! It was cold! With a jolt he remembered the eggs, and quickly attempted to build up the fire. Feeling the two shells, he realized that the sand had kept them warm. Thank Faranth! That was twice now that taking the sand had helped.

No sound came from down the hall whatsoever now, and Jaikel allowed himself to relax a little. Peering out the window for a moment, he could hear nothing but the normal sounds of the night. It was pitch black, a cold breeze blowing through. From a high point on the rocks above the Hold, two gleaming eyes suddenly appeared.

Jaikel froze. It was just one of the dragons, but it almost seemed like those whirling green eyes were looking at him. Which was a ridiculous idea; he noted with a smirk.

Shaking his head, he returned to the room. What time was it? He dearly hoped that the eggs would Hatch before the riders left, for he still wanted to see the dragons. Again sitting on the floor, he gazed at his two eggs with soft eyes. They were his. Once they Hatched there was no way that anyone would take them from him, his two flits. Leaning against one of the chairs that adorned the room, he accidentally dozed off again.

The sound of a knock startled Jaikel. Looking around while fear threatened to over-run his common sense, he looked for the source of the sound. It wasn't someone at the door, nor down the hall. The window was only cracked a bit, and nothing could have fallen against it. Finally, his eyes fell on the hearth.

The smaller, cream-shaded egg had actually rolled a few paces away. It still wobbled back and forth, as if the creature inside would explode if it didn't get out. Jaikel held his breath, grabbing a hand-full of meat from the bowl. Glancing over at the other, larger one, he saw that it too wobbled slightly, though not nearly as much or as fast.

A small cracking noise suddenly echoed across the room. Jaikel's head snapped back around at the small one, which now had a large crack right down the center of its shell. Grinning like a drunken man, he waited, holding his breath as it gave one final rock before splitting neatly apart.

A small, navy blue firelizard tumbled from the remains of the egg. It seemed to look around for a moment, un-furling his wings, before letting out an extremely high-pitched creel.

Worried that it'd wake some one, Jaikel wasted no time in placing a piece of meat right in front of his outstretched hand. The blue pounced on it, stuffing his maw full in an instant. Eyes whirling an orange shade, it crawled on Jaikel's hand, screaming its lungs out for more food.

It was another ten minutes before the blue sat on Jaikel's right shoulder, sleeping soundly. Jaikel talked to it anyways, thinking happy thoughts the entire time. What to name him?

"How about Zailos." He said, stroking the little blue on the head. It was amazing, how already its hide was hard and yet smooth to the touch. Jaikel could hardly believe it, he finally had a firelizard! Remembering the other egg, the drudge settled down to watch.

He'd seen firelizards up close before, but he'd never been able to touch one until now Also, he had never seen a gold or bronze. The few people at Katno Hold who had firelizards had greens, blues, and the occasional brown. He remembered seeing a bronze dragon once, but it must had been when he was very young, because it was just an image.

Another fifteen minutes passed by, and still the large egg barley moved. Was it a dud? Jaikel frowned, though he couldn't be all that upset. Such was the way of things, not every egg clutched actually Hatched.. Besides, blue was a noble color, and he had after all gotten his flit. Not to mention that it would be easy enough to conceal the fact that he had Impressed a firelizard. There were enough blues at Katno so as Zailos would not draw attention. It was even better that the rest of the clutch was probably Hatching the same night, so he wouldn't be the only new flit either.

Jaikel was still watching the larger egg with curiosity when it shattered without warning.. Eggshells flying everywhere, he didn't at first realize what color it was, he was too occupied with keeping shell fragments from hitting Zailos. When he got a good view of the little darling, his mouth dropped open. Oh no. The light from the fire glinted off the beautiful hide of what could have been nothing less than a gold.

Gold! He couldn't have a gold! He hadn't known there was a gold in the clutch! A drudge would not, could not be seen with a gold! A gold could not be hidden among the other non-metallic colors at the Hold. Even if there had been a bronze or two in the same clutch, there wouldn't have been two golds!

The sound of the poor dear creeling softly in hunger snapped him out of his panic. Oh, but look at her! He couldn't let her starve, and the nearest beach was too far, so he didn't want to let her go wild. Hands shaking in his excitement, Jaikel offered her a palm full of meat. She immediately jumped into the hand, cries muffled by the sound of her intent chewing.

Jaikel lifted his hand, along with the flit, so that he could get a good look at her. She was quite a sight. A good medium size, her hide still glistening. When she was finished devouring the meat in his hand, she curled up in his lap, making little content chirps before falling asleep. Moving slowly, Jaikel managed to set her on his right shoulder, opposite of Zailos.

"Zailos and Kira." He said softly, watching the two. They were his. He couldn't get the thought out of his head. How he had managed to get the queen egg, he'd never know.

Jaikel sat for another two candlemarks, letting his companions sleep and trying to figure out what he should do now. He could escape being seen for most of the day, but Siara and the other lower caverns woman would get suspicious if he stayed away too long, and he still wanted to see the dragons. He walked over to the window, noticing that it was already light outside. Well, at least a lot of people would sleep in later than normal due to the night's festivities.

The drudge took an involuntary step back as two dragons landed in the clearing at the Hold's entrance. One a medium sized green, the other a huge brown. Jaikel's eyes widened at the sight, marveling as the pair folded their wings to their backs and allowed their riders to dismount. The two walked inside, disappearing from view.

Kira let out a sudden soft chirp from his shoulder, picking her small golden head up and peering out the window. One of the dragons, the green, seemed to glance right at the window. Jaikel blinked, wondering by Faranth what had just happened. From his shoulder Kira chirped again, wrapped her tail around her owner's neck, and promptly fell back asleep.

Something told Jaikel that he had better leave the room, so he strode to the door and quietly opened it, and was relieved to find the hallway empty. Voices drifted from a few nearby rooms, but he needn't worry about that.

Feeling extremely out of place with the two flits on his shoulders, Jaikel made his way to one of the back entrances of the Hold. Normally one such doorway was only used for supplies and trader's goods. Peering outside, he noticed that the two dragons were still there, alone on the grounds. Running a hand through his hair with nervousness Jaikel crept forward, only to hear voices coming from down the hallway that he had just come through.

In a slight panic he headed for the place a lot of Hold folk wouldn't follow him, which closer to the dragons. If he got close enough, maybe whoever was behind him would just think he was one of the riders.

Both dragons turned their large, wedge-shaped heads toward him, but neither made a sound. Jaikel wondered if they would tell their riders that someone was so close to them, but perhaps they didn't care at all.

"Jaikel!" A shrill voice shouted from behind him. He shuddered; Siara again! Why could he not escape that woman! He would have run back into the Hold through the main entrance, but then the green dragon was suddenly blocking his path with her neck. The brown snorted beside her, and Jaikel had a feeling it was from amusement.

"What do you think you're doing!" Siara yelled again. Her voice was close, but Jaikel didn't want to turn around. He was doomed. He'd stolen to firelizard eggs, including the queen egg, and was now bothering dragons. Not a very good combination.

"Now Siara, don't scare him." A light feminine voice stated. This time Jaikel did turn around, watching in slight dismay as who he could only name as the two riders and Siara stopped in front of him. The green that had blocked his head looked at him for a moment, then lifted her neck so that the others could get closer.

"Scare him! Look! There's your two missing flits!" Siara persisted, pointing an accusing finger at Kira and Zailos. At the loud noise, both firelizards lifted their heads, squawking in alarm.

"Come now." The female rider repeated, smiling at Jaikel. "It's luck that he got the gold egg, but the eggs were to be distributed anyways." She brushed a lock of beautiful black hair out of her eyes, smiling to those around her, blue eyes calling for reason.

Siara shook her head, eyes narrowing. "He's a drudge."

The other rider, who had been silent until now, suddenly chuckled, grinning at Jaikel.

"Well, I suppose that partially is why we couldn't find you, lad." He said, brown eyes shining in amusement and a hint of surprise.

"Pleas sir, how did you find me? And I'm sorry Siara…" Jaikel blurted, only to be cut off by the female rider again.

"Your two firelizards." She replied simply. Seeing the sudden look of fear on Jaikel's face, she smiled again, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. "we're not going to take your flits away. Even if we wanted to, they're Impressed to you, and our dragons wouldn't let us. They want you to come back with us."

"Back…with you? To…to the Weyr?" Jaikel asked, her words sinking in. He knew that his voice was practically trembling. Him! To Skyfire Weyr! Kira and Zailos, who had just calmed down, started up their chattering again. Kira's tail was wrapped around Jaikel's neck so tightly that he thought he might have a mark later.

"Yes." The male rider replied, holding out his hand. "Drudge or not. If you're candidate material, you're coming. I'm R'dim, rider of brown Trynth." The named brown rumbled in agreement.

"And my name's Anna, of green Lindreth."

As Jaikel returned R'dim's gesture and then also shook Anna's hand as well, he couldn't help but notice the flicker of a smile across Siara's face.

"Ma'am…" He stuttered, unable to keep his emotions in check.

"Jaikel, you obviously were not meant to be a drudge in the first place. Your father wasn't, and so you should not be. Plus, you'll be off my hands. Now hurry up and get your things. There's two others from the Hold that are also going, and we can't keep these two riders waiting." Siara said, voice mockingly stern. "Be back here in a candlemark."

Jaikel couldn't run back into Katno Hold fast enough, but he had to take his time so as not to dislodge the blue and gold on his shoulders. He'd have to feed them…yes, and then he'd go get the few things that he owned. Zailos nipped at his ear, letting out a soft hum.

He wasn't going to Skyfire Weyr alone!


	3. Skyfire Weyr

Author's Note - Sorry this took longer than intended, I had mid-terms last week. Review more! lol.

farewellandromeda: It is I! lol, wow. I've never met one of the people I've roleplayed with before on Fanfiction. I'm happy you like it. I'm actually re-writing it as I go, so it's the same basic plot but more characters. And better I hope.

**Chapter Three - Skyfire Weyr**

To the surprise of R'dim and Anna, Jaikel returned in a matter of half a candlemark, carrying a single pack. Kira and Zailos were perched on his shoulders, stomachs bulging and fast asleep. The drudge was smiling more than he had since his mother had died. He had two fire lizards, and now he was going to Skyfire Weyr! The fact that two others from the Hold were also going had not fazed him in any way.

"Well, someone's in a hurry." Anna stated with a smirk. "Siara has gone to get Kaiser and Marlya."

Jaikel almost tripped as the greenrider spoke the two names. Kaiser and Marlya! Kaiser was one of the most frail, shy children of the Hold! Well, the lad was only thirteen Turns, so he supposed anything was possible. On the other hand, Marlya was the middle daughter of Lord Taren and Lady Capris, and was a Turn older than him. Would they say something in opposition to him going? No, both Searchriders had insisted there was almost no way he'd be denied the chance now.

"Thank you for allowing me to come." He suddenly said, voice tinged with emotion, as much as he hated it. He felt he owed the two riders something.

R'dim, who was leaning against the huge side of Trynth, chuckled. "Thank the dragons."

Jaikel smiled slightly, unsure of how he was supposed to do that. Green Lindreth answered the question for him, snorting in his face and almost pushing him to the ground. Jaikel was startled by his own daring as he got to his feet and placed a hand on the dragon's eyeridge. He was even more surprised when she closed one whirling eye in pleasure.

"Well, so you're the third person coming?" A female voice said from a few paces behind them.

Jaikel turned to see Marlya smiling what could be called sweetly at him. It figured that the Lord Holder's daughter would know Jaikel in particular. Siara had had him tend to her during feasts often enough.

"So it's us three?" Kaiser asked from beside her. With his own messy blond hair and curious blue eyes, the young boy looked out of place next to the tall young woman, whose hair was a blond color that could only be acquired by hours and hours outside. The first thing that ever caught anyone's attention over Marlya were her eyes, which were an extremely dark brown, almost black. They never seemed to hold any expression.

It looked as though she was in fact going to turn on Kaiser at that moment, but Anna cut her off, offering to take their packs and tie them to Trynth. The three new candidates didn't say another word. Kaiser's blue eyes were locked on Kira, and it was obvious that Marlya was having a hard time at keeping quiet.

"There you are!" Came the voice of Lord Taren, seemingly from nowhere.

"Father!" Marlya exclaimed, running over to meet her parents. Kaiser looked even more uncomfortable, and Jaikel smiled to the younger boy, trying to somehow communicate that he understood.

"Kaiser, and Jaikel!" Taren continued, lifting his arms in the air in his enthusiasm. The Lord Holder had always been the opposite of his quiet wife, loud and boisterous. Nothing ever seemed to upset the man, and he knew everyone at his Hold, including the drudges. "I'm proud of you all! Make Katno Hold proud, I know you will, Marlya."

Jaikel sighed inwardly, wondering why on Pern no one had said anything about Kira and Zailos. He had a feeling that Anna had spoken to them sometime while he had been gone. He was very grateful. Kira stirred on his shoulder, lifting her gold head only for a moment before going back to sleep. Zailos had opened his eyes a few minutes before, and the blue was not planning on going back to sleep.

"…we should go, as the clutch could Hatch at anytime now." R'dim was saying to the Lord Holder, ushering Marlya away as discreetly as possible. The girl was somewhat resisting him.

"Where's Kaj! I won't leave without him!" She finally yelled, putting her hands on her hips in defiance.

"Oh dear, another firelizard?" Anna whispered to Jaikel, smiling. The drudge nodded. Kaj was Marlya's stubborn and antisocial brown. He only listened to his owner.

With a squawk the firelizard appeared from Between, hissing at R'dim before settling on his mistress' shoulder. R'dim took the opportunity to put his hand on Marlya's other shoulder, steering her towards his brown dragon.

"We'll be at the Hatching, of course!" Taren shouted, backing away to give the dragons room to take off. R'dim was already hoisting Kaiser to Trynth's back. Surprisingly, the boy had no trouble getting situated.

"Common Jaikel, you're with me and Lindreth. The two flits can stay on your shoulders." Anna informed, taking his pack and tying it to one of the green's neck ridges.

Before Jaikel could respond in any way the rider had leaped astride her dragon, gripping the riding straps with skill to hoist herself up. She offered him a slender hand, which Jaikel took. Attempting not to disturb his companions, he almost stumbled up the dragon's leg. Kira let out a chirp of protest, Zailos only wrapped his tail firmly around Jaikel's neck.

"Not so hard, is it?" Anna laughed as she put her riding helmet on.

"No." Jaikel replied, thinking that he had looked rather unsteady in his attempt. He glanced over to see Marlya sitting behind Kaiser. The lad looked absolutely thrilled and terrified at the same time. Kaj was staring at the candidate as if he were going to attack. However, not a word had come out of Kaiser's mouth. Maybe he did have potential.

"Hold on." Anna warned, and Jaikel felt Lindreth's muscles tighten as she prepared to take off.

As he tightened his hold, he was still unprepared as the green launched herself into the sky. The only discomfort he felt was his head snapping back, which did hurt slightly. Kira and Zailos, to his surprise, did not even move.

Jaikel contented himself with watching the powerful strokes of Trynth's wings. The two dragons remained level as they rose. Marlya was waving frantically to her parents. Kaiser was staring at the ground in what could be called extreme disbelief. Jaikel agreed, he never would have thought that he'd be riding a dragon.

"We're going to go Between." Anna yelled over the rushing of air. "You won't be able to feel anything or see, and it'll be cold. Just count to three slowly, and we'll be at Skyfire Weyr before you can cough three times."

He nodded, having read about the cold of Between several times. He had never wanted to experience it.

And then everything went dark. In the back of his mind Jaikel knew that he was still astride Lindreth, but he couldn't feel her. It was so dark, and he merely held his breath. How long could someone stand this?

_One…two…three…f…_

He practically gasped as light flooded his eyes once more. He felt Lindreth's muscles working in flight, and it was suddenly warm. The ex-drudge let out the breath he had been holding. Faranth.

Anna looked back at him, a smile flickering across her fair features. "See. Nothing too horrible, and you get used to it fairly quickly. Welcome to Skyfire Weyr, Jaikel."

Jaikel himself smiled, and he leaned over as much as he dared, looking at the ground that was slowly getting closer. Zailos nipped his ear, as if to say that he and Kira were still there. Jaikel laughed, coaching the two firelizards to his hands. In the clear sky and bright light, the shade variations of blue on Zailos' dark hide were quite noticeable, and Kira's own of golden hue seemed to sparkle.

Letting the two climb back to his shoulders, he chanced a look at Trynth. Marlya was looking at the Weyr Bowl that loomed below them, while Kaiser seemed to have his eyes closed.

Another minute later and the two dragons reached the ground, back winging smoothly. Jaikel barely felt the impact as Lindreth landed. Gray eyes surveyed the new area as Anna untied his pack from the green. Across the bowl he saw another brown dragon, this one smaller than Trynth, take off and wink Between. There actually was not a lot of people currently outside, though near what Jaikel discerned as the entrance to the rest of the Weyr people strode in and out.

"You'll have plenty of time to look around later." The greenrider said, she had already dismounted and now offered him a hand again. Jaikel had less trouble reaching the ground than he had mounting the dragon. Kira and Zailos, who were now both wide awake and alert, did not even complain as their owner's feet hit the ground.

"Oh, it is bigger than the Hold!" Marlya exclaimed as she, Kaiser, and R'dim met Jaikel and Anna.

"Of course it is." Kaiser mumbled. Jaikel almost laughed at the look on Marlya's face. Well, did she think it would have been smaller?

"Well, I'll be seeing you three at the Hatching. Good luck." R'dim stated suddenly. "I'll go inform the Weyrleaders that we've brought three more candidates, Anna. You go and show them the barracks." In another moment the brownrider and his dragon were disappearing in the direction of what Jaikel guessed were the rider's weyrs.

"All right guys." Anna said, catching their attention. "The barracks aren't far."

Marlya immediately matched the greenrider's pace as she led them across the bowl. Jaikel followed, and Kaiser was only a pace behind him, blue eyes wide with excitement as he tried to catch every detail. Jaikel himself was doing the same thing. Most of the people they passed did not even glance at them, though a couple seemed interested in Kira, Zailos, and Marlya's Kaj.

"Are firelizards common in the Weyr?" Marlya asked, her voice only revealing curiosity. Jaikel had a feeling she wanted to know if Kaj could get her any attention.

"Somewhat." Mostly it's just the Wingleaders, or other people of higher rank. The Holds have done a good job keeping most of the eggs we find for themselves. But we don't mind. We're the ones with the full-sized dragons, after all." Anna replied, laughing. "If anything, people will be interested in Jaikel's gold." At this she winked to him. Jaikel smiled back. At this point he would rather not have the attention.

The group was soon entering the Weyr, and even Marlya was startled by the amount of people everywhere. Anna led them down two hallways, where she stopped at a single door.

"The Candidate Barracks are right there." Anna informed the three. "Female cots are on the left, males on the right. You should be able to tell which are occupied already. I'm going to get the Candidate Master. I'll be back in a little while."

She was gone in a flourish, melding into the stream of people. Kaiser watched her go before casting a look at the door in front of them. Marlya looked at both boys as if demanding that they go in first. When neither of them moved, Jaikel was the one that finally pushed the door open.


	4. Useful Information

Author's Note - Gah! I took forever to update again! And there's a lot ofdialogue this time around.Do not fear! My mid-winter break is this week, which means a four-day weekend, which means time for me to write. Merci beausoup to all you reviewers! Thanks to those who are just reading too, but I like reviews more. Winkwink.

Guess what? - I want your opinions as to who Impresses what color. I've given you five candidates, and I want your opinions! Either tell me in a review or e-mail me. I have an idea for a sequel, so this is important. mwahahaha.

**Chapter Four - Useful Information**

As Jaikel pushed the door open, he had a feeling that he was just getting into a new lifestyle. Here he was at an actual Weyr, with two people that he barely knew. Well, this day had proven quite interesting. Shards, he didn't even know what time of day it was.

The door swung to the side, and the ex-drudge heard Marlya take a breath beside him. The Candidate Barracks were simply in design. Two rows of simple yet comfortable cots lined opposite walls, while at the end of the large room two corners turned into what was probably the bathing rooms. Next to each cot was a small chest, and above the head was a long shelf for small personal belongings. Glows illuminated the area well enough, and the room was actually warm.

As Marlya pushed passed Jaikel, a single girl looked up from her cot, hazel eyes lighting up at the sight of the three newcomers. She had been petting a small black canine, which started to whine at the loss of touch.

"Hello." Marlya said, voice holding an authority of sorts as she found a cot a ways down the row for the females.

"Good day." The other girl replied, getting up and smiling. "More new candidates, I take it? Who brought you guys in? Are you all from one Hold?"

Jaikel was startled by the sudden onslaught of questions, so he busied himself with looking down the row reserved for the males. His gray eyes finally landed on one almost smack in the middle, and he quickly strode over and deposited his carry-sac on the edge.

"Er, yes, we're all candidates." Kaiser replied to the girl after a moment. Marlya had decided to ignore all that was going on around her. The Lord Holder's daughter was busy unpacking already. Kaj was sitting on the ledge above her chosen cot, glaring around the room. Jaikel guessed that the brown wouldn't like the idea of sharing a room. He wondered how Marlya herself would take it.

"Well, obviously you're all candidates!" The girl said loudly with a giggle. "Otherwise you wouldn't be in here! So, who brought you? Common, I know almost all of the Searchriders here.

There was an uneasy pause, and for a moment all that was heard was the small canine's whining. The girl silenced her companion with a gentle touch on the head.

"Brownrider R'dim and greenrider Anna." Jaikel finally replied, sitting on the cot he'd picked out. Kira and Zailos had relaxed now that they were inside, so he moved them to the soft blanket on the cot. Kaiser looked a bit dismayed that the ones on both sides of him were already taken, so the younger lad moved to the end of the row.

"My sister! That's so neat. She and R'dim are really turning out to be a good team. Bringing in three candidates at once if quite an accomplishment as of late!" The girl shouted, eyes alighting again. She ran a hand through her black hair, and Jaikel noticed that she did look a lot like Anna. Her skin was the same fair shade, and her hair was even cut at the same length.

"Yes, it has been an interesting day." Kaiser replied. Jaikel could tell that he was still nervous with the whole situation.

"I bet. I've lived here all my life, but I can imagine being Searched would be wonderful!"

"Wonderful." Marlya mumbled.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't even introduce myself!" The girl practically yelled. Kaiser looked terrified as she jumped off her cot and offered a hand to Jaikel. "I'm Ariala, and Anna's my sister. The canine on my cot is Sasha, she's a runt but Anna gave her to me two seven days ago."

"Jaikel." He replied shortly, shaking her hand for a brief moment.

"Nice to meet you. What's the name of your two firelizards? A queen's rare for a candidate! You must really be lucky. They look young too."

"Her name's Kira, the blue's Zailos. They sort of just Hatched yesterday."

"Wow, that's really lucky! I'm sixteen Turns old and I've never even had the chance to Impress a firelizard. The Weyr barely gets any clutched, and even then it's not like us candidates get the chance to Impress one." As she finished, a shadow passed over Ariala's eyes, but was gone an instant later.

As Ariala moved on to say hello to Kaiser and Marlya, Jaikel took a moment to unpack his things. The one sac he had brought wasn't even full. Two sets of clothing, his old sandals, and a small drawing of a dragon that he'd found several Turns before. He smiled as he looked at the picture for a moment. In the near future he was going to get a chance to Impress.

From across the room, Kaj let out a hiss as the door to the barracks opened once again. It was not Anna, as Jaikel had thought. A tall young man stood in the doorway, light green eyes calm as he surveyed the room's four occupants. His hair was certainly noticeable, as it was the most noticeable shade of red Jaikel had ever seen on a human.

"Faraj!" Ariala exclaimed, rushing up to the male. "My sister's brought three more candidates." The girl proceeded to point to the newest arrivals; "That's Jaikel, and Kaiser, and the girl's Marlya. Jaikel's even got a gold flit!"

"Nice to meet you guys." Faraj said in greeting, a smile flickering across his solid features. "I hope Ariala hasn't scared you all to death with her babbling. She did it to me when I got here."

"Oh stop!" Ariala retorted, playfully smacking her friend on the shoulder. "That was almost a month ago."

"Well, still." Faraj replied, walking over to sit on the cot next to Jaikel's. "Three from the same place, eh? The barracks have really filled up over the last few days. Maybe Weyrwoman Riena thinks that the clutch will Hatch soon."

The statement was valuable information the three from Katno Hold. Or, at least to Jaikel, who had not known the Weyrwoman's name. Judging by the interested look in Kaiser's eyes, he had not known either.

"You're the only candidate that's got a firelizard above brown." Faraj continued, green eyes regarding the two flits, which were sleeping once more.

"How many have any." Marlya asked before Jaikel could answer.

"Well, there's one girl that has three greens, and then a lad who's got a brown…but other than that, none. No one's got a feline, and Ariala's the only one with a canine now."

"Ugh, don't remind me of that other one." Ariala said with a sigh. Kaiser looked curious, and he caught the girl's gaze. She shook her head before speaking. "There was a girl that came last month that had two canines, and she was a total brat! She slept with three riders! Three! Riena was so angry, she kicked her out. Candidates aren't allowed to be in…relationships, and we got word that she's pregnant now…" She trailed off.

Jaikel shuddered involuntarily. Marlya and Kaiser remained silent as well. That wasn't something that most people liked to hear about, even though many people did tend to…get around.

At this time, Kaj let out another soft hiss, and everyone save for Faraj looked towards the door. A moment later it opened, to reveal a smiling Anna.

"Well, I can see that you've met my younger sister." The greenrider said with a smile. "You'll have to go down to the evening meal soon, and then you can come back here and finish getting situated. Torlose, that's the Candidate Master, is busy, so you'll have to meet him tomorrow."

"Thanks." Kaiser replied from his cot. Anna gave him a smile before leaving the room again.

"I wanted to ask her when we'll get to touch the eggs." Kaiser complained as the door shut.

There was a pause where Ariala and Faraj glanced at each other, until Faraj shook his head and replied.

"You guys missed that. Two days ago. The Hatching could be any time."

"So we won't be able to see the eggs until Hatching day!" Marlya exclaimed, a rather hurt look on her face. "I wanted to see the queen egg."

Jaikel blinked. There was a queen egg? He hadn't heard that. Then again, it could have been news when he had been hiding away waiting for Kira and Zailos' eggs to Hatch.

"That's not so lucky." Ariala said with a wink to Jaikel. He smiled in return, glancing over his shoulder to see Kasier's reaction. The younger lad looked a little startled, but otherwise unshaken.

"It doesn't really matter anyways." Faraj pointed out. "Touching the eggs has nothing to do with Impressing the day they actually Hatch."

Ariala nodded in agreement. "It's the dragon that chooses, and if you don't Impress, there's always…the next time."

As she spoke, the same shadow as before passed over her features, and Jaikel gave Faraj a questioning look. The other candidate ran a hand through his red hair before leaning close to whisper an answer.

"She stood at the last Hatching and didn't Impress. Her entire family is riders, so she really wants to Impress this time around. The fact that there's a queen egg has only got her more excited."

Jaikel nodded, absently stroking Zailos, as the blue had woken up again. Kira was still fast asleep, though he'd notice her open an eye once or twice earlier. "If we don't Impress, do we go back to our Hold?" He asked. By the look on Kaiser's face, they wanted the same answer.

"Probably not. I mean, plenty of the candidates here have stood once or twice. Ariala told me there was one lad who didn't Impress for four Hatchings, and then a large bronze chose him."

"Good."

"Didn't like your Hold?"

"No, it's fine. But…I was a drudge."

"Really? Well, I'd say forget that for now. Since the Hatching's close, think positive."

Jaikel nodded, attempting to smile. Katno had treated him well enough, but he already liked Skyfire Weyr much more. Here he was equal to all of the other candidates, and they all had the same dream. Looking down at his two firelizards, he reminded himself that, if he were to go back to Katno, he wouldn't be treated the same anyways. Lord Taren hadn't seemed to care, but what if Jaikel had to return? A drudge couldn't walk around with two firelizards, but he was too old to start training for a good craft.

He sighed, running a finger down Kira's small neck. The only thing he could do was wait. He had almost no control over what happened now that he was a candidate for the Weyr.

"Hey, are you guys coming to eat or not?" Ariala's voice sounded from the entrance to the barracks. Marlya was standing next to her, Kaj on her shoulder. Kaiser was already waiting out in the hall.

"Guess so." Jaikel replied with a smirk. He glanced at Kira and Zailos, and Faraj caught his gaze.

"Don't worry about them. No one else is here right now because they'll just be finishing chores."

"Then why were you and Ariala here?"

"We got an early start on cleaning the runner stall at the stables." Faraj replied. By the looks of it, the pair did that often. "It's nice to have the barracks all quiet ever once in a while. Wait 'till later, it'll be loud right before Torlose tells us to be quiet."

After another glance at the two firelizards Jaikel decided he could trust Faraj's word. He followed the others out the door and down several halls. Now this would be interesting. For once, he wouldn't be the one serving other at meal-time.


	5. Out of Place

Author's Note - Well, not much response for the 'what should they Impress' thing...so I guess I get to pick! mwahaha. And, yes, I introduced more candidates. If I ever go overboard with minor characters, let me know, oui? Merci to all reviewers!

NazgulGirl: Ya, 'guys' isn't proper Pernese is it? Alas, I stepped out of 'the zone' there. Opps.

**Chapter Five - Out of Place**

As the group of five candidates walked into the Dining Hall, Jaikel did a double-take.

The place was easily twice as big as Katno Hold's Dining Hall, not to mention currently twice as full. People of all ages and size were milling about. Most were talking in groups, and the occasional firelizard flew over everyone's head.

"This place is huge." Kaiser whispered over his shoulder. Jaikel nodded, gray eyes trying to look everywhere at once. This would take some getting used to.

"Wait until the days after the Hatching." Ariala said confidently as she led the way to a table near the back. "Generally, the candidates all sit together, but we're in the back."

Jaikel, Kaiser, and even Marlya had a little trouble dodging everyone that Ariala and Faraj seemed to weave around with no effort at all. At least Jaikel had a little experience at working his way through crowds such as this, but Marlya seemed especially out of place. At Katno, people moved out of her way. At Skyfire she was just another candidate.

"Well, that was fun." Jaikel stated sarcastically as they reached the currently empty table.

"Oh yes, a grand experience." Marlya shot back. She was quick to sit next to Ariala, who sat across from Faraj. Kaiser waited for the other boys to sit before he took a seat next to Jaikel.

For a minute the group was almost silent. Ariala and Faraj talked quietly about the clutch as Jaikel and Kaiser continued to take in their surroundings. Marlya was stroking Kaj, an unusually soft look on her face. One thing that she did love on Pern was the brown.

A group of about four lads entered the Hall making such a racket that even Marlya looked up.

"Here's the trouble." Ariala hissed under her breath as the group gathered at the other end of their table.

"I heard that, Ariala." The oldest of the bunch sneered, a devious smirk on his face. "Who're your knew friends? More candidates, I presume? You've got knew friends every day, since you can't keep them past when they Impress and you're left standing!"

"Shut it, Daslan." Faraj said with a glare. "She hasn't stood half the Hatchings that you have."

"Oh we'll see. I haven't Impressed because my bronze just hasn't been clutched yet. What dragon would want her?" Daslan replied with a snicker. "None that's alive, at least."

The other boys he was with all chuckled in response, and Daslan smiled sweetly before sitting down and ignoring Ariala and her friends.

"What a bunch of wherries!" Marlya exclaimed, loud enough for the boys to hear.

"Oh, and what does that make you, pretty girl?" Daslan replied coolly. Marlya looked offended, and Kaj screeched in annoyance.

"Better than you, to say the least." Jaikel snapped back, putting on a smirk of his own.

At that a few of the boys Daslan was with stood up, and for a moment Jaikel thought that he had somehow gone too out of line. However, he held Daslan's gaze with a glare of his own.

"Hey! What are you all bickering about?" A deep voice suddenly asked from behind Jaikel. He was forced to spin around in his seat to see who it was. Not that it helped, as he didn't know the man that was now glaring at Daslan and his group. He was obviously a rider, with pitch black hair and dark brown eyes that were not showing any emotion.

"Nothing T'ren, sir." Daslan mumbled as his friends sat down. "Just joking around, nothing serious.

Next to him, Jaikel heard Kaiser huff in disagreement. The man who Daslan had called T'ren gave a final glare before walking away. Jaikel's gaze followed him as the man took a seat at the table at the front of the Hall. Several other important looking people were also at the same table.

"Who was that?" Kaiser asked after a moment of silence.

"T'ren." Faraj replied, obviously relaxed now. "He's the Weyrling Master, a bronzerider too."

"Who's he sitting by?" Jaikel asked, pointing slightly to a tall woman with flaming red hair that fell to her shoulders.

"That? That, Jaikel, is Riena, the Weyrwoman. The man to her left, that's Weyrleader L'ki. His bronze Frenzith is the biggest at the Weyr." Faraj replied with some dignity.

"Ah." Was all Jaikel said. He watched the Weyrleaders few a minute. L'ki was a very tall man with short brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Riena had a gentler look about her, with soft features.

The table of candidates continued to fill, and soon there were very few seats left open. For a while, the group talked about simple things such as how big the clutch was and what some of the egg sizes were. Judging from this new information, it was a very good clutch. A queen egg, and several that looked to be browns and bronzes. More than ever he wished that he would have been able to see the eggs before Hatching day.

"Here comes the food!" Ariala exclaimed several minutes later.

At this point, Jaikel felt that he should be hiding his face somehow. The dozen or more drudges that entered with heaping platters seemed, for the most part, to be healthy and well-treated. However, Jaikel still felt extremely out of place sitting at the candidate table.

"Faranth! Do the Weyrs always eat this well?" Kaiser said in astonishment as one of the platters was placed at the center of their table. Both Faraj and Ariala had a good laugh before Ariala replied.

"Not quite. At some points we eat food at the same 'quality' as the minor Holds, but not now, as the Hatching will be soon. People have already started to arrive from other Holds and some of the Weyrs. Good impressions, you know."

The next half candlemark seemed to fly by for Jaikel. All the candidates seemed intent on stuffing their faces, and he noticed that several even snuck select fruits and such into concealed pockets or pouches. After some thought, Jaikel himself took a few scraps from the left over wherry meat for Kira and Zailos. The rest of the time he had his mouth full, and the food was probably the best he had ever had. The fact that he, an ex-drudge, was being served by drudges, was momentarily forgotten.

"I'm out of here." Faraj finally stated, standing up from the table. A couple of other candidates had also left by then, and Jaikel suddenly wanted to see Kira and Zailos.

"I'll come with you." He replied, getting up himself. Even a few other tables were starting to break up now. Yes, Jaikel wanted to get back to the Candidates Barracks before the majority of the other candidates.

"Me too." Kaiser added.

"I'll wait for Marlya." Ariala shouted as the three young men left the Dining Hall.

Upon arrival at the Candidate Barracks a few minutes later, they were greeted by a series of loud chirps. The main cause of this noise was Zailos, who was apparently talking to three small green firelizards. Kira was ignoring the others. Across the room, a beautiful young girl of about eighteen Turns was fingering a set of reed pipes. Her green eyes were alight with amusement as the flits talked. Her dark brown hair was pinned up in a tight bun.

"Hey Faraj." She said sweetly as the three walked to their separate cots. "Who's this?" The last was directed at Jaikel and Kaiser.

"Good day, Nadezna. This is Jaikel, and that's Kaiser. They're both candidates from Katno Hold." Faraj answered absently as he sat on his cot.

"Ah, so the two new firelizards are yours, I presume?" The girl said, smiling to Jaikel. "That blue's quite the talker, but your gold hasn't made a sound since I got here." Putting down the pipes she had been holding, she whistled a sharp note, and all three of the green firelizards ceased talking and immediately flew to her. The largest of the them, her hide a light sea-foam shade, was the only one that landed on its owner's shoulder. The other two simply perched on either knee.

"I agree, he's only a day old, and I can tell that Zailos is going to be a handful." Jaikel replied with a smirk. He sat down on his cot, pulled out the meat he had snuck from his own meal, and proceeded to tear it into pieces for his companions. Zailos was content to be quiet as long as he had food, but Kira would only take the offering straight from her owner's hand.

"Ah yes, food cures all." Nadezna said with a smile as she revealed a meatroll from her own pockets. "Naria, Cari come back here." She added to the two smaller greens. They complied. "Rika, you know you want some." The candidate added in a rather odd tone to the one on her shoulder.

Jaikel was caught up in feeding his two firelizards, and so once more time seemed to pass quickly. Kaiser was staring up at the ceiling as Nadezna and Faraj talked. If it were not for the other people in the room, Jaikel could almost picture himself the night before, feeding his two newly Hatched flits.

The sound of the door opening caused him to glance up, and he nodded as Ariala and Marlya entered. Judging by the fact that Kaj was contently preening himself, the brown had just been fed his own meal. With an exaggerated sigh Marlya collapsed on her cot. Ariala was soon talking animatedly to Nadezna as well as Faraj, at the same time petting a sleeping Sasha. The small canine seemed more comfortable than she had when Jaikel and the others from Katno had first arrived.

In another few minutes, it seemed the all the other candidates arrived at once. Jaikel only caught a glimpse of the other brown firelizard that Faraj had mentioned earlier as he flew above everyone to perch on one of the far cots close to Kaiser. Daslan shot a nasty look at Jaikel and Marlya as he passed, but he too was soon caught up in his own conversation. Jaikel one again felt a little out of place as everyone broke up into groups.

"So, what do you think?" Kaiser greeted as he sat at the edge of Jaikel's cot.

"Hm?"

"About being at the Weyr. It's probably even more different to you than to me since…"

"I think I could grow to like it here very quickly."

"Me too. I mean, besides that Daslan and his little group, everyone's been nice to us. Kira and Zailos don't even seem to attract too much attention."

"You're right, and I'm grateful for it. I guess everyone's used to seeing firelizards around. Maybe they all think I'm some important Lord Holder's son!"

The two candidates had a good chuckle at that, but the conversation was interrupted as the door opened once more to reveal who must have been the Candidate Master, Torlose.

"All right, all of you be quiet now." He said in a gruff voice as he leaned against the door. Everyone returned to their own cots, and Kaiser followed suit. As the Nadezna and the other candidate with firelizards put in an effort to keep them settled down, Jaikel and Marlya copied them.

"Tomorrow's another day." The man said simply after the room went quiet. He then turned on his heel and left, the door closing behind him.

"Sure is." Jaikel heard Faraj mumble from the cot next to his. Most of the candidates were either whispering or already had their eyes closed.

Surprised at how everyone had obeyed the Candidate Master, Jaikel laid on his back and sighed as Kira and Zailos curled up on either side of his head. Well, if anything, he liked Skyfire Weyr. Thoughts of what would happen tomorrow drifted continuously through his head, and as the Candidate Barracks grew almost silent, Jaikel wondered how on Pern he was going to fall asleep. However, as he listened to his two firelizard's breathing slow as they slept, he finally drifted off to sleep.

About four candlemarks later, the humming started.


	6. So It Begins

Author's Note - Well folks, I've got one more chapter planned after this. Now's the time that I ask something like...would anyone want me to eventually write a sequel? Thank you for your reviews!

**Chapter Six - So It Begins**

Being a drudge, Jaikel had grown to be a very light sleeper. Due to that, the sudden vibration that went through his bones caused him to sit straight up on his cot. Kira and Zailos were looking rather confused, but after tilting their heads to one side, they also took up the strange humming that reverberated through the dark Candidate Barracks. Across the room, Jaikel could hear Nadezna's three greens doing the same.

"You've got to be joking!" Faraj said in astonishment as he too sat up. As the soft humming increased in pitch, several more candidates also awoke. Most actually looked confused, but a few had already gotten up and reached for a stack of white robes at the end of the room.

"Isn't…that the sound dragons make when there's a Hatching?" Jaikel muttered, watching Kira and Zailos with wide eyes. He hadn't been at the Weyr for a full day yet!

"Yes!" Ariala suddenly hollered just as the door flung open to reveal the Candidate Master, Torlose.

"All right! Why on Pern are half of you still in bed! You all know what this means! Get robes! Help each other! You've got three minutes to be out here with me!" The man shouted as the barracks suddenly came alive with shouts and movement. Out of the corner of his eyes, Jaikel saw Ariala toss Marlya a robe.

"Here!" Kaiser shouted, tossing two at Jaikel as he pulled another over his head. Jaikel handed one to Faraj, and then slipped the rather uncomfortable garment over his own head.

Caught up in the whirl of excitement, Jaikel just had enough time to put Kira and Zailos on his shoulders before he was hustled out of the room with Faraj and Kaiser. Marlya and Ariala followed. Gathered around Torlose, Jaikel finally realized just how many candidates there were. There was no way they'd all Impress.

"All right, that wasn't a bad job." Torlose said in his usual gruff tone, though Jaikel detected a hint of apprehension. "Females, you'll make a circle around the queen egg, males a semicircle around the rest. Females, if a green starts looking at you, I suggest you give her the same attention you would the gold."

There was a murmur of excitement from the group of females. Impressing greens wasn't all too uncommon anymore for them.

"Follow me, and remember your lessons." The Candidate Master finished before starting down the opposite hall. The candidates followed.

"Jaikel, Marlya!" Nadezna yelled as groups once more started to form amongst friends. "When we get in the Hatching Cavern, have your firelizards follow my three. Riena and Jasleneth won't allow them to stay with you." Both Jaikel and Marlya nodded, and the group of six walked in silence the rest of the way.

Upon entering the lit chamber of the Hatching Sands, Jaikel was once more astounded at the size of an area in the Weyr. It was huge! Craning his neck, the ex-drudge could see dragons of all colors and sizes lining the ledges above the stands. More dragons, mainly brown and bronze, were bringing in viewers. All of them were humming. On a small rise a little to the left on the Sands, Skyfire Weyr's Senior Queen, Jasleneth, stood watch over her clutch of eggs. Her long golden tail was curled around none other that the queen egg, its shell shimmering slightly. Riena stood a few paces away from her dragon, smiling to the candidates. On the ledge closest to her, a gigantic bronze, almost as big as the gold, stood watching the candidates as they walked in. Weyrleader L'ki was standing next to Riena.

Shards, the Sands were hot! All of the candidates seemed to be taken by surprise. That is, everyone Jaikel could see except Ariala and Daslan. Trying to keep his mind off of his burning feet, Jaikel made a quick count of the eggs. A total of twenty-two, counting the queen. However, it was apparent that the golden egg was in fact not the largest.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Jaikel caught the sight of Nadezna's three green flits flying to join a group of firelizards gathered on one of the larger ledges. After a moment of struggle to calm his gold and blue down, Jaikel was able to get them to follow the others. After a minute, Kaj joined them.

Torlose led them so that they passed very close to Jasleneth, who was mainly watching the female candidates.

"Females follow me." Torlose instructed. With a last glance at Kaiser and Jaikel, Marlya followed the other girls, taking her place in the rough circle that was formed. For the first time that Jaikel could remember, he saw fear in the young woman's normally emotionless brown eyes.

Torlose circled back around and ordered the males around the rest of the clutch. Jaikel ended up rather close to the middle of the group, with Kaiser next to him on the right and Faraj next to the younger lad. Now that he was closer, Jaikel was able to get a descent look at the closest eggs. The one nearest to him was rather large, with an un-faltering tan shell. A smaller one was almost right next to it, it's covering a light speckled brown.

For the first time since he had arrived at the Weyr, time seemed to pass slowly. More and more dragons arrived with visitors, and slowly but surely the humming increased in pitch and tempo. How long would it take? Jaikel really had no idea. He found himself frequently glancing up at where Kira and Zailos had gone. Kira was easy to spot, as there was only one other gold among the flits, and she was smaller. He thought he saw Zailos next to a large bronze, but there were quite a few blues gathered.

"Nervous?" Kaiser asked from beside him.

"A little." Jaikel admitted. "Good luck."

"Same to you. Hopefully we'll both Impress."

"Any preference?"

"I haven't ever thought about it. My parents were always saying that I'd probably never get Searched…so I never thought long on it."

"Same here." Jaikel almost laughed. It had just occurred to him that he had Impressed two fire lizards, been Searched, and was now standing at a Hatching, all in two days.

Shifting his feet, Jaikel fell silent as the last few dragons took positions on the ledges above them. He wondered just what it would be like to ride a dragon, what it was like to be among the chosen few to Impress. Just looking at Jasleneth and L'ki's bronze made him want to know.

Minutes passed, and Jaikel was forced to wonder just how long the dragons could hum like this. The entire Cavern was almost silent, everyone waiting for the first sign of a Hatching egg. It was, at least, obvious that a few of them were rocking.

Finally, a single egg in the middle of the clutch gave a furious shake, and a single crack split the center of the cream-colored shell. There was a moment of silence in which the adult dragon's humming seemed to vibrate all of Pern, and then the crowd let out a cheer as the first dragonet entered the world.

Jaikel's breath caught in his throat. A bronze.

Creeling as he stepped from the remains of his egg, the average-sized metallic didn't even hesitate to move straight for the males closest to him. Staggering, the dragon tripped over his own tail in his haste, and was sent sprawling nose-first into the Sands as a result. None of the candidate close-by moved, so the bronze was forced to get up on his unsteady legs by himself. However, as soon as he did, his eyes suddenly flashed a bright rainbow of colors.

Out of nowhere, a burly lad broke from the ring of male candidates. He had been standing directly in front of the bronze, and he skidded to a stop a pace away. The bronze let out an excited, measly bugle, and the Impressed candidate flung his arms around the dragonet.

"His name's Eireth!"

The crowd let out another cheer as the first pair was led off the Sands by Torlose. The first to Hatch was a bronze, and he had Impressed without a problem. A good sign for the Weyr, even Jaikel knew that.

As everyone had been watching the first bronze, several candidates jumped as an egg a ways to the left of Jaikel fell over. The sounds of the young dragon inside could be heard clearly, and in another moment it had succeeded in pushing the top of the egg away. Crawling out of its containment, the medium sized blue swung his head around to peer at the candidates nearby.

However, Jaikel's attention was shaken by the sound of the small egg near him shattering. He almost flinched as several pieces of eggshell landed around his feet. Standing rather confidently where the egg had been was a huge brown, pretty much the same size that the bronze had been. His damp hide was a handsome tan shade, blending quite oddly with the sand around him.

Glancing at Faraj, who was almost right in front of the new dragonet, Jaikel wondered if his fellow candidate was as nervous as he was.

Another murmur went through the crowd, and he looked up in time to see a small green stumble from her egg as well. Soon there'd be too many eggs Hatching at once to keep track of where each dragonet went.

The brown that was so close to him, Kaiser, and Faraj strode purposefully passed them all. Jaikel heard Faraj let out a sigh. He glanced at his friends and gave them a smile. Kaiser's face was so red, it was quite obvious that the younger candidate was a wreck with nervousness and apprehension.

Turning back, Jaikel spotted the brown several candidates off, staring at…Daslan?

Rather surprisingly to Jaikel, Daslan stepped out of the line to meet his dragon. Remembering the lad's words from earlier about getting a bronze, Jaikel was startled by the look of total satisfaction.

Was Impression really that wonderful? Were the stories about feeling that your life was complete more than just stories? He could only wish to know at the moment.

Another egg, this one right behind the group of female candidates, rocked into the larger one next to it, catching Jaikel's attention. The two eggs both had cracks in them now.

What would Hatch next?


	7. Drudge No Longer

Author's Note - Okay, it's at the end of the chapter, haha!

RainbowAlchemist - I never actually decided what Pass this took place in. I'll have to think on that for the sequel.

**Chapter Seven - Drudge No Longer**

As the small green Impressed to a young male candidate near the end of the semicircle, the two eggs that had run into each other cracked simultaneously. Once more, the tension among the candidates mounted as not one, but two blue dragonets squealed in startled retort. One, the smaller of the pair, had literally landed on top of the other.

Giving a loud hiss, the larger one pushed his clutch sibling off his back, causing him to roll several paces away. Struggling to his feet, the smaller and obviously weaker one staggered a few more paces before falling again. Several of the nearby males seemed to be considering helping the poor thing, and even several of the females, who were rather close to both blues, were not watching the golden egg anymore.

Once more, the smaller blue heaved himself up, and Jaikel caught the sight of green ichors running down his back right leg. It didn't look like it was anything to worry about, but he was no Dragonhealer. Plus, it seemed to be causing the dragonet quite a bit of pain.

The first, larger blue strode right passed the one that was struggling, sitting right at the feet of a heavier candidate that was close by.

The little blue let out a call of total devastation, limping forward with all of his strength. It became apparent that he had found the one he wanted, and a short boy no older than thirteen finally met him halfway. Jaikel could only guess that, for a moment, the small blue had thought that His had been taken.

Unfortunately for Jaikel, he had focused all of his attention on the blue pair, and was startled to see a girl already walking off the Sands with a dainty green at her side. There was another brown walking down the other end of the candidates, and by the looks on the female's faces, the queen egg had started rocking slightly.

How was one supposed to keep track of what dragonet Impressed to who? All of the eggs seemed to be rocking rapidly, and he was torn as to which one to watch.

One of the lager eggs close to he, Faraj, and Kaiser caught his attention as it gave a violent rock. It stopped for a moment, and then the shell seemed to collapse in on itself. Covered in eggshell stood a rather large green. She let out a high-pitched croon as she attempted to shake the fragments off, with no success. Much to the disappointment of the nearby males, she set a course for the females.

Only to fall on her snout right behind one of them. The girl turned and let out a scream, and suddenly everyone was looking at the large green as she stood once more. Some of the Sands had removed the bit of shell, and her hide was revealed to be a beautiful dark forest green.

Pushing the screaming girl to the ground, she stared at her with whirling orange eyes before nudging another out of the way. There was a murmur from the crowd as she gazed at the gold egg for a moment, before swinging her head around and letting out another croon. However, this one was most certainly filled with happiness.

"Look!" Kaiser shouted rather loudly to Faraj and Jaikel. The younger candidate was pointing insistently at Ariala, who had just made eye contact with the large green.

The green let out another croon, before she almost tackled her Chosen to the ground. Ariala collapsed against the dragon, who continued to croon in increasing frequency.

"She's Impressed!" Kaiser shouted, though it was rather obvious. Faraj had a large grin on his face, and even Jaikel was smirking. One of his friends had Impressed.

Marlya, who had been standing two people away from Ariala, was also smiling. However, a look of worry suddenly came over her face, and she returned her gaze to the now-rocking queen egg.

As Ariala led her dragon off of the Sands and out of sight, Jaikel realized that there were already only about a dozen eggs left. Of course, as soon as he thought this, another pair broke free of their shells. Two more greens, both almost identical in shading. They gazed at each other before going off in opposite directions.

Jaikel was attempting to just watch as each dragonet Hatched, but his attention was once more diverted as someone down the lie of candidates to his right shouted. A medium sized blue that he had not seen Hatch had pushed not one, but three candidates to the ground. It looked like he hadn't actually hurt them, just moved them out of his way. Faraj was watching the blue, too, a look of slight disapproval on his face.

As the blue proceeded to push his way through the candidates in their direction, Jaikel noticed the interesting coloring of the dragon. Mostly a dark, navy blue, his muzzle and tail stood out oddly, as they were a light, almost sky blue.

The blue glanced up for a moment, and abruptly sat on his haunches, mere paces from Faraj.

"You've got to be kidding me." Faraj whispered, his voice totally changing as he spoke.

Jaikel felt a faint pang as Kaiser jabbed him in the shoulder, an amused glint in his blue eyes. When Jaikel looked back at Faraj, he was running a hand over the blue's light muzzle, a look of wonder on his face.

Jaikel almost snickered at the situation again. It would be his luck, having the two closest friends at the Weyr Impress, while he was left standing.

"Hey now, wipe that look off your face." Kaiser cut in as another green passed rather close to the pair. "There's still a few more eggs. And look! The gold's Hatching!"

Curious as to who would Impress the queen, Jaikel forgot about the other eggs for a moment. And a moment was all he needed, as the large, golden-hues egg seemed to flake apart before everyone's eyes. The crowd cheered, drawing everyone's attention as a healthy looking, light gold stumbled forth. For a moment, gold Jasleneth held her head above her daughter, looking over the candidates as if warning them what would happen if they were to harm her.

But the new gold let out a strong, almost musical creel and, after glancing up at her mother, started pacing around the females gathered. All of the young woman looked extremely tense, and Marlya and Nadezna were no exception.

However, Jaikel didn't see who the young queen chose. A section in the crowd had started cheering again, and all Jaikel saw was a flash of metallic glint before he was knocked to the ground.

_J'kel! Look here, I bet you didn't know I, Talzynth, was even coming._

Jaikel looked up with wide gray eyes, meeting those of a small, reddish tinted bronze, who was currently holding him down on the hot Sands. Oddly, he had know feeling of surprise or worry. All her felt was a strange comfort feeling, as if nothing was wrong at all. As if, this bronze was supposed to be here, staring at him.

_Of course I'm supposed to be here! And you're supposed to be feeding me, somehow._

'Sorry. Where'd you come from? I didn't even see you Hatch!' J'kel replied.

_No matter. I found you. I knew where you were._

'Well…I think I know where to get you something to eat. I can practically feel your hunger.'

Talzynth immediately back up, allowing his Chosen to stand. Out of the corner of his eye, J'kel spotted Kaiser, who was smiling. There were only four eggs left. The gold was gone. Kaiser made a shooing motion with his hand. And then an image abruptly filled J'kel's head.

_'A small, cream egg near the edge of the clutch shaking violently. Crack after crack showing on its shell, and then…what could only be Talzynth shaking himself clean of the remains of his containment.'_

Glancing up, J'kel spotted two firelizards, gold and blue, hovering above him. Kira and Zailos! They'd seen the bronze Hatch, and were now sharing the memory with him. Not that they knew the real significance of the image, only that their owner was somehow involved.

_I'm hungry!_ Talzynth insisted.

'Okay, let's go.'

Leading the small bronze off the Sands with Kira and Zailos spiraling above them, J'kel had a feeling that his life could not have changed more in the course of a few days. Impressing two flits and a bronze dragon? And he was a drudge!

Or, rather, he had been.

* * *

**I've decided to add an Epilogue! It'll be shorter, and it WILL be up like, the day after Easter! Thank you all SO much for reading, and even more so for the reviews! I am serious about a sequel, but I won't start working on it until after my two AP tests, which are at the beginning of next month. Plus, a lot of things are going on at my RPGs, so expect the sequel to start sometime in June!**


	8. Epilogue

Author's Note - Thank you all again for reviewing! I am officially doing a sequel, so expect that to start in early June or something. Please review if you've been reading and haven't done so yet. I can take the flames, don't worry!

Anyways, enjoy!

**Epilogue**

That evening, Skyfire Weyr was a flourish of activity.

Tables were set up in the nearby Gather grounds, one of the largest covered in what was left over from the food that had been served. The wine stall was just now starting its own business, and firelizards were flitting about in every direction over everyone's heads. Several other Weyrleaders had come, too. It was a night to be celebrated, the one after a Hatching. Dragons lined the ledges and rock face surrounding the open field. A group of Harpers had already set up a stage, and they were now readying their instruments, for a lot of people had finished eating already.

At one of the tables near the center, most of those who had Impressed from Jasleneth's clutch were talking amongst themselves. And near the center of the table sat J'kel, F'raj, and Marlya. Brown Kaj was off on the ledges somewhere, as was blue Zailos. Kira was wrapped around J'kel's neck, eyes wide as she watched everything around her, even though her stomach was full. J'kel himself was still in shock.

He had Impressed, and a bronze at that. F'raj had gotten blue, Ariala a green, and Marlya…had ended up with the queen.

Kaiser, as well as Nadezna, had not Impressed. Besides a quick congratulations from both of his friends, J'kel had not had the chance to talk to either of them.

A flourish of activity near the front of the group of tables caused everyone to look up, the noise that had not wavered ever since the meal had started dying instantly as the two Weyrleaders stood.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming." L'ki, started, a smile on his lips as his confident voice carried across the clearing. "And once again, congratulations to our new Weyrlings." He glanced at the table where the said new riders were sitting for a moment. "Though this is only Skyfire Weyr's fifteenth Turn on its own as an official Weyr, we have come far."

A surge of cheers in agreement went up from those gathered, and L'ki allowed them to die away before continuing.

"And now, we have another queen in our ranks, and a strong group of Weyrlings to open up a new generation of dragons. May the next Turns continue to be prosperous, so that we may meet every Fall with the strength that we have created here on Pern. So, though they will be working hard, and will struggle for the next two Turns, let us celebrate our new Werylings." Here the Weyrleader raised his glass, which was filled with wine, and inclined his head to the new Weyrlings. "To our newest Weyrlings, and Skyfire Weyr!"

Even J'kel cheered along with the crowd now, and most of the dragons above them let out their own bulges to add to the noise. Before anyone even blinked, the Harpers had started playing, and now everyone was milling about again.

"Short and to the point." F'raj yelled from next to J'kel. Marlya gave a light laugh as most of the new Weyrlings got up to meet with friends and family.

"Yes. Yaslinoth wanted to know why there was so much noise out here when they are all trying to sleep in the Barracks. Ah, and here are my parents…" She trailed off, and J'kel and F'raj turned to see Lord Taren and Lady Capris heading towards them.

"Congrats my daughter! And you also, Jaikel!" Katno Hold's Lord Holder exclaimed, throwing his arms around his Marlya. "I'm so proud. Who would have thought, two of the three Searched from my Hold Impressing, and bronze and gold! I'm sure Kaiser will Impress eventually, too. He's still young!" He added, as both Kaiser and Nadezna appeared a pace away, smiling to the Holder. "I'll be sure to tell Siara that her favorite Drudge Impressed a bronze!"

J'kel smiled, trying to imagine the look on the Headwoman's face when she was told. He'd proved the whole Hold wrong!

"Try and come visit us, dear." Lady Capris cut in, hugging her daughter after her husband had finally released Marlya.

"I'm sure I can get Yaslinoth to stop by…but after lessons, it'll be a while before we even learn to fly." Marlya replied, a smile on her face as well.

"Why of course. As L'ki said, you all have work ahead of you." Taren agreed, actually clapping J'kel on the shoulder, which almost caused him to jump. "I should go talk to the Weyrleaders, actually. We'll see you again before we leave, go enjoy yourselves, you deserve it!"

And then the Lord Holders were gone, disappearing into the crowd. Marlya had a flushed look on her face as she watched her parents walk away. A moment later and Kaiser, along with Nadezna, were congratulating their three friends.

"I'm actually not that upset." Kaiser finally said as the group fell quiet. "I mean, there will be other clutches."

"Yes, there will be." Ariala cut in. She was suddenly standing next to J'kel. She had eaten as quickly as possible, in order to go talk to her sister and R'dim. Out of all of them, Impressing probably meant the most to her. "Kaiser, I want you to take care of Sasha for me. I won't have time, and that poor canine needs a good owner. That is, if you want."

F'raj and J'kel both chuckled as Kaiser blinked in surprise before answering yes in a mumble.

"We'll keep each other company." Nadezna added, winking at the younger lad. Not Impressing had seemed to have not phased her, either.

"Well, as much as standing around and talking is, I think we should go dance." F'raj suddenly said, a smirk on his lips. "Who knows how, besides myself?"

"I do." Marlya replied.

"Same here. I'm actually rather good at it." Nadezna giggled.

"I've grown up in this Weyr, I think I can handle dancing by now." Ariala added.

"Well enough." Kaiser sighed, though his blue eyes were shining.

"Um…" J'kel started, feeling out of place. He had know idea. Being a Drudge all his life was still going to have some set-backs. Hopefully he wouldn't make a fool of himself too much during lessons.

_I won't let you._ A sleepy Talzynth voiced.

J'kel smirked, running a hand through his blond hair. "…who wants to help me?"

The other five looked at each other, before all of them laughed.

"I'll start." Marlya finally replied.

J'kel eyed Skyfire's newest queenrider. Well, he probably would never have thought he'd hear her say anything like that. Then again, he never though any of this would happen.

"And you can watch the rest of us, too. The ladies can rotate to help you." Kaiser agreed.

"Well, let's go, they're starting a new song." F'raj said, taking Ariala's hand and starting to lead her away.

As he offered a hand to Marlya, J'kel mentally sent Kira a picture of Zailos. The little queen chittered a moment, then rubbed her small head on her owner's cheek before taking off to find the blue.

"Think you can handle all of us trying to teach you at once?" Marlya offered, stopping when she spotted the others waiting for them.

"After the last few days, I think I can handle anything."


End file.
